A New Beginning
by Charlotte Cullen
Summary: What Happens to Edward and Bella after New Moon? Will she become a vampire or will Edward make her stay human forever?
1. Disagreements

Disagreements 

My life in Forks, Washington is not easy anymore ever since Charlie found out about my motorcycle, thanks to Jacob. He was angry and enforced new rules upon me. Now Edward could only come over if I asked and I had to drive my self home from work and school.

At least Charlie didn't know that Edward came to my room every night and stayed with me. We had been apart for so long that I didn't want to let him out of my sight, and if not for Charlie, I wouldn't have.

"Why can't Edward come over?" I said with a tone that was sure to infuriate Charlie, but which is nothing compared to the anger I felt at his response.

"I think you have been spending a little too much time with Edward. He is not good for you Bella. He left you and then as soon as he comes back you welcome him right back into your life. I will not have him coming over tomorrow. You can see him at school."

I was so angry with Charlie that I knew it would not help my chase if I stayed in the room and argued with him any farther, so I went to my room to let off some steam. Edward would be here soon so that cheered me up a little, but I still hated all these new rules. How much I wish I could just tell Charlie exactly why Edward left, but I knew even if he could know, my chances to at least be able to date Edward were better with out him knowing that I was in love with a vampire.

Edward had still not let up on the issue of my becoming a vampire. He wanted me to marry him first, which would not go over well with Charlie or Renee. I was bent on becoming a vampire though and was not going to let it die down or let Edward have his way.  
When Edward came, I tried to talk to him without getting upset but that was impossible.

"Bella why are you so eager to end your life, and be damned to an eternity of being a monster?" Edward had a look in his eyes that I could not quit place.

"I won't be giving up my life Edward, and you are the farthest thing from a monster. The only thing I have to live for now is you. I don't want to get old. I want to be with you forever." I could not hold my pain back any longer and I started to cry.

"Bella, please don't cry. I love you. Marry me and you can be a vampire when ever you chose."

"It's not that easy. I can't just marry you. Even though I want to. Renee has a strict policy about me not getting married before I'm thirty, and Charlie doesn't even like you any more how could I convince them to let me marry you when Charlie won't even let you come over anymore?"

"You could let Carlisle change you when you graduate." I knew Edward didn't mean this because his eyes looked hurt and troubled.

"I want you to change me Edward."

"Bella, can we please talk about something else tonight." there was such a pleading in his voice that I dropped the subject.

"Fine, but we will talk about it soon." At least Edward was here with me. I really had missed Edward even though I saw him only hours ago at school, to me it seemed like ages. Every minute I was apart from him it felt like part of me was gone. I didn't want to ruin this time that we had together with arguing. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Edward had his arms wrapped around me, making it hard to move while he sang the lullaby he wrote for me. I was almost asleep when I felt Edward leave my side. I didn't need to ask what was wrong because by now I was used to him getting up in the middle of the night. Charlie was coming to check on me.

Ever sense I had gotten back from Italy, Charlie would check on me every night, and every night Edward would get up and hide. Only to rejoin me when Charlie decided that I was not going to sneak out. Less than a minute later Edward was back at my side, his cold arms wrapped around my waist.

I tried to turn to look at his face but his iron grasp made that a difficult task. When I finally managed to turn over Edward looked beautiful. His pale face glowing with the light given from my alarm clock. His eyes were closer to black today so I was going to have to be careful not to push him too far.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too." Then his cold lips were on mine. He was not as careful as he had been in the past. As soon as my lips started to part, he pushed me away as gently as he could.

"Bella you are driving me crazy."

"I'm sorry." I said sheepishly, but I could see the look of humor in his eyes.

"Bella you are being absurd! What on Earth are you sorry for?"

"For driving you crazy." It was hard not to laugh though because we both knew there was nothing to be sorry for.

"Bella come here." Laughing he pulled my face up to kiss me for a second time. This time I tried to be more careful and keep control of myself. It was hard to behave with Edward kissing me. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest. I knew I was blushing which Edward was sure to notice.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." Then I drifted off to sleep in his cold, hard arms.


	2. Surprise

The next morning I woke up and Edward was still there, I panicked. "Edward, what are you still doing here? What about Charlie?" "Bella would you please relax. Charlie left an hour ago. He went fishing and left you a note in the kitchen explaining where he had gone. Do you honestly think I would still be here if Charlie was?"

"No." I was not able to hide the happiness in my voice. Charlie was gone and I would get to spend my whole day with Edward. "What do you want to do today Bella? Charlie won't be home until late."

I couldn't think of anything that we could do. Forks was a small town with nothing more than a school and a few outdoor stores, but in a town with Edward, the possibilities were endless.

"I can't think of anything, but I am sure you can." Edward always had an idea of something to do. He never stopped surprising me.  
"Well, would you like to go to Seattle? I could drive you there in a very short time, but we have to take the Volvo. If we left now we could be there and back before Charlie gets home."

"Okay, sounds fun. Give me a human minute first." I grabbed my bag of toiletries and rushed to the bathroom. I knew that if I didn't hurry that there was a possibility Charlie might be home before Edward and I were. If he saw my truck in the driveway and I wasn't home, he would automatically think I was with Edward, which would cause many problems.

It was not an easy task to hurry the showering process though. The steamy hot water felt so good on my skin. The smell of my strawberry shampoo relaxing me. After I got out of the shower, I brushed my teeth, blow-dried my hair into perfect straightness, and got dressed. I put on my blue blouse that Edward had once complimented and a pair of blue jeans.

I ran back to my room and Edward was standing in the middle of my floor looking like a Greek god, to perfect to be meant for me. Yet he had a new pair of cloths on and his hair was straight. "Edward you left." I was not sad though because I knew I hadn't missed a thing.

"Yes I did. It wouldn't look good if the neighbors saw me in the same cloths I wore yesterday now would it?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and then held out his arms waiting for me. I ran into him with enough force to knock someone down but Edward was to strong for that. He just pulled me closer to his chest. The smell coming off Edward was asphyxiating, and it never failed to stun me.

"Bella, if we are going to make it to Seattle and back before Charlie gets home we need to leave." I had been so wrapped up in Edward's sent I had forgotten about our trip. Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me all the way outside to his waiting Volvo.

The drive up to Seattle was very fast because Edward always drove like a maniac. He held my hand beside him in the seat and sang along with every song that came on the radio. When we made it to Seattle, we stopped at a little Italian restaurant to get some lunch, for me because Edward never ate. While I was looking over the menu, trying to find something that looked appetizing, Edward suddenly went rigid in his seat.

"Edward, what's"  
"Victoria." Edwards's voice was thick with fear and anger.  
"What?" I couldn't believe it. Could Victoria really be here in Seattle? I shivered in my seat as fear swept over me.

"Bella we have to leave right now and get back to Forks as soon as we can. She can't find you're sent." Edward then left a nice amount of money on the table and grabbed my hand leading me out of the restaurant. We got in the Volvo, Edward accelerated and we were off. I was so scared that Victoria was going to find me that I was shivering. Edward noticed this and pulled me close to him.

"Bella I can't risk you staying in Forks any longer, and I can't leave you. We are going to have to leave Washington. Victoria is sure to pick up on your sent and follow you."

"I can't leave Charlie."

"Bella you have to your life depends on it. We are going to graduate next week and when we do you are coming with me and we are leaving Forks." Although I was excited about getting to stay with Edward forever, I couldn't leave Charlie all alone.

"Edward is there no other way to keep me safe?" He hesitated and then I knew exactly what he was thinking but there is no way he would ever say it.

"There is another way, isn't there Edward. If you changed me I would be safe to live here with Charlie and be with you."

"Bella you can't ask me to do that to you." Edward's eyes were pained and I knew that he was not going to give in easily. I was going to have to convince him.

"Edward what will you do if Victoria finds me and kills me?" I knew this thought would hurt Edward, and I could see it in his eyes but I had to find a way to change him mind.

"That won't happen Bella." by now we were already in my driveway, still sitting in the warmth of his Volvo.

"Edward what if it does?" I could see it in his eyes. He knew there was no other way around this.

"Are you sure that's what you really want Bella? An eternity of being a monster?" It hurt me to see Edward this upset.

"No, that's not what I want. I want an eternity with you. Edward I love you and I want to be with you forever. For eternity."

Then Edward and I sat there, staring into each other's eyes, his full of pain and sorrow, mine filled with hope and a longing to be just like him. 

"Fine." Edward sounded defeated.

"What?" I was so amazed. Was Edward saying what I thought he was saying? Was he going to change me after all of this time spent arguing over my morality? Had he finally given in? His answer confirmed that hope.

"I said I would change you. I thought that's what you wanted?" His voice, barley over a whisper, was full of regret.

"Oh Edward! Thank you! Thank you!" The I jumped into his outstretched arms and hugged him so tightly that it would have hurt a normal person, but not indestructible Edward. He returned my gesture but I knew that the thought of me becoming a vampire saddened him.

For a long time we sat there still in each others arms. I was ecstatic. Edward was going to make me a vampire and I would get to be with him forever. I also had another feeling, fear. I was scared of the pain I would feel with the transformation. For this reason I was glad that I was the one exception to Edwards special ability. Then Edward gently let go of me.

"Bella, Charlie is on his way home. You need to go back inside. Don't worry I will be back later." I looked up into his eyes, they were black. I knew he would have to eat before he changed me, that way he would not lose control.

"I love you Edward." How I wish he could stay, if only Charlie had stayed gone longer.

"I love you too." Then he pulled me into him arms for a kiss. As soon as his cold lips were on mine I lost control. My breathing quickened and my lips started to part. His lips then went still and he pushed me back ever so gently. I knew that Charlie was getting dangerously close to home and Edward needed to leave, so I got out of the car and waved goodbye to him from the porch I thought I heard him curse himself before driving away.

When I got into the house I went upstairs and turned on my out-of-date computer Charlie had gotten me so that I could answer the no doubt worried e-mails my mother had sent me.

Bella,

Honey why haven't you e-mail me lately. I have been worried about you. Jacksonville is very nice. Phil is having fun with baseball. How is Edward? Are you two serious yet? Bella honey you have the rest of your life ahead of you. 

Love you,  
Mom

After the news Edward had just given me I was not about to let an e-mail from my mother put a damper on my mood.

Mom,

I am sorry that I haven't checked my e-mail lately. It has been really busy here with school and all. Edward is fine, and I really like him Mom. I am happy you like Jacksonville. Talk to you soon.

Love,  
Bella

I logged off my computer and went downstairs because I heard Charlie.

"Hey Bells. What's for dinner?" Charlie was hanging up his jacket and going to the den to watch some sporting event .

"Hey Dad. We are going to have spaghetti for dinner. Is that okay with you?" I knew it would be because Charlie never disagreed. After two years he was beginning to trust my cooking.

"Yeah Bells sounds good. The game is on so call me when it's ready."

I went to work looking for all the ingredients to make the sauce, but we were out of tomatoes so it looked like I was going to the store and dinner would be late tonight. Charlie didn't seem to mind because he was to interested in the score of the game. When I got outside it was raining. Not really a surprise after living in Forks, the rainiest place on earth, for two years.

When I got to the store I went down the isle and picked up the tomatoes, also adding a few other things to my cart that we were short on at home. I went through the line at the cash register, paid for my groceries, and walked back into the rain.

It was a short drive back from the store, even in my truck that couldn't reach anything over sixty. When I pulled in our street I almost couldn't believe my eyes. There was another car in the driveway parked beside the cruiser. It was Edward's silver Volvo. 


	3. Forgiveness

**So I didn't think I would finish this chapter by tonight but someone said they loved it and wanted more so here it is. If you want to make me smile please R&R!! Thanks**. 

I was sure by now Charlie would have made up his mind and band me from ever seeing Edward again. Nothing could have prepared me for what I witnesses upon walking in the house. There was laughter coming from the den where I was sure I should have heard yelling.

I walked into the den and saw Edward sitting on our couch with Charlie talking about the score of the game. Edward must have heard me come in because as soon as I walked into the den he got up from the couch and came over to where I was standing, groceries still in hand.

"Hello Bella." I didn't even have time to say hello before Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me. What was he thinking? Charlie was sitting right there watching us. I pushed Edward off me to ask him what he was thinking, but Charlie beat me to it. What Charlie said next made the situation twice as confusing.

"Will you stay for dinner Edward?" Had Charlie not noticed that Edward had just kissed me right in front of him? Edward, the same Edward he didn't like? What was going on? It was like being in a dream.

"Sure Charlie. I would love to stay for dinner. I have already eaten though is that okay?"

"Sure Edward, that's fine. Bells did you get everything you needed at the store?" I was so dumbstruck by this situation that I didn't even notice Charlie was speaking to me.

"Bella? Honey, did you get everything you needed?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Dad. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Edward will you come help me in the kitchen please." I didn't even wait for Edward to answer. I pulled him by the hand into the kitchen that way I could find out exactly what was going on . I put the groceries down and turned to face Edward.

"Edward, what is going on with Charlie? Why didn't he flip out when you kissed me?" Edward's eyes were full of laughter and they were butterscotch. Obviously he had just eaten. How soon was he planning on changing me?

"Charlie forgave me Bella. Everything is fine." What? How did Edward manage to keep Charlie calm long enough to reason? I had gotten my stubbornness from Charlie, so it wasn't easy to change his mind.

"How did you manage that?"

"I brought Jasper with me to keep Charlie clam, and we talked it out." He brought Jasper?

"What did you say?"

"I told him how much I loved you and that I didn't ever intend to hurt you. I also told him how stupid I was to think I could leave you here and not want to come back and tell you how much I loved you and that I missed you. He eventually saw reason." Edward wasn't telling me something. I could see that in his eyes.

"Did you tell him you were a vampire?" He looked taken back by this.

"No Bella. If I told him that, it would be passed the point of reason."

"Edward? What aren't you telling me?"

"Later Bella. For now just fix dinner. It's all Charlie is thinking about." At this we both started laughing. Then Edward pulled me back into his arms for another kiss. This time I let him because Charlie wasn't around. He wasn't being as careful as he normally is, which never bothered me. I guess it was because he had just eaten. As soon as my lips started to part Edward pushed me pack. He looked so happy and was being very playful. I wonder what he is so happy about?

When we were done eating dinner I got up to clean the dishes but Charlie stopped me.

"Not tonight Bella. I'll do the dishes. You're going somewhere with Edward tonight." Charlie was going to let me go out with Edward! How could this get any better? I got up from the table and walked to the door with Edward. As soon as we were outside I noticed a new car in the driveway. Not Edward's silver Volvo but his special occasion car, an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Why did he have his special car? Was he going to change me tonight?

Edward walked to my side of the car and opened the door for me. Then he walked back around and got into the drivers seat. Before starting the car he positioned me so that he could hold me while we drove, to wherever we were going.

"What did you do with the Volvo?" I was curious because Edward's Volvo had been in the driveway when I pulled up.

"Alice came and got it, and she brought me a car more suitable for the occasion." Edward looked so beautiful sitting here in the car with the light from the radio casting a glow of his pale skin. To beautiful to be meant for me.

"Could you tell me what that occasion might be"

"Nope. You have to wait Bella. You don't want me to ruin a good surprise now do you?" He was laughing now, but I didn't see what was so funny.

"No Edward, ruin it. You know that I don't like surprises."

"Well you are going to like this one."

Edward was still laughing. In all the time I spent with him he had never laughed this much. There was something I was missing. Something that would explain his odd behavior. I was trying to figure out what was so amusing to him that I didn't even notice where we were going until we got there. He had driven up to the hiking trail that leads to our meadow.


	4. Under The Full Moon

**Please R&R!!! Thanks**

"Edward, why are we going to the meadow?" He didn't answer me. He jumped out of the car and came to my side to get me. When Edward opened my door I didn't move.

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me what the surprise is." Edward just looked at me and laughed. Then he picked me up into his arms and started running. I was fighting against him, but it was of no use. He just kept running.

Edward stopped right at the edge of the forest. He put me down and took my hand in his. Then he pulled me along into the clearing, our meadow. I was dumbstruck by what I saw.

In the middle of the meadow was a blanket and it was surrounded by candles. Dozens of candles were placed all over the meadow, lighting up the night, and in the sky was the full moon adding to the beauty of the scene.

"Edward?"

"Shh Bella. Come on." Edward lead me to the middle of the meadow onto the blanket. We sat down and he took me into his arms and held me. For the longest time Edward did not let go of his grasp on me, but when he did I could tell that he was finally going to tell me what was going on.

"Bella, look up into the sky and what do you see?" His eyes were very soft and kind, his voice barely over a whisper.

"I see the stars, but what does that have to do with anything?" What was he getting at?

"Bella, before you came into my life I could see the stars but they were nothing special, after I met you it was like a bright meteor shot across the sky and I had a reason to live. When I left you it was like that meteor went out and I was so blinded by it that I couldn't even see the stars anymore. Bella I never want to lose you again. Ever. You mean more to me than life itself. If what we vampires have you can call life." Edward was so sincere and so passionate. He was melting my heart and I started to cry.

"Bella what's wrong. Bella I love you are you alright?"

"I love you too Edward." Then sobbing I threw myself into his arms. We embraced for a little while and the Edward turned to kiss me. Then his cold lips were on mine. My blood felt like is was boiling under my skin and like my heart was about to beat out of my chest. Then Edward broke our kiss to look at me.

"Bella?" Edward looked nervous. What in the world was going on.

"Yes." Then Edward stood up and took something out of his pocket, though I could not tell what it was, but his next movement gave it away. Edward got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan. From the first time I saw you I knew that I could never be without you, no matter how hard I tried, and I never want to be without you. Bella, will you marry me." Then he opened the tiny box he had held in his hand, and there was the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen in my life. It must have cost him a fortune.

"What about Charlie and Renee?"

"Today while you were at the store I asked Charlie and he gave me permission. Then yesterday I called Renee and asked her. She also said yes." Edward looked very please with himself.

"Yes Edward. I would love to marry you." Then he put my new engagement ring on my finger and pulled me into his arms for another kiss.

When Edward broke our kiss he picked me up off the ground and held me in his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to go see Charlie so you can tell him you said yes. After that we are going to my house. You won't believe how excited they are." Then Edward was running. By now I was beginning to enjoy running with him. I couldn't wait to be able to run like Edward on my own.

When we got to the car Edward put me into the passengers seat and then went around and got in on his side. He cut on the car and them grabbed my hand so he could hold it. I was wondering was he still planning on changing me?

"Edward, I am still going to get to be a vampire?"

"Yes Bella, but we are going to get married first."

"How long will that be?" Edward started laughing.

"Don't worry not to long. Knowing Alice she and Esme are already planning the wedding." When we pulled up to Charlie's he was waiting for us in the kitchen.

"Dad, where are you? I have something to tell you."

"In here Bells." Edward and I walked into the kitchen , holding hands and Charlie looked like he was about to bounce out of his seat.

"Dad. Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes." Then I let go of Edward's hand so I could show Charlie my ring. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw how big the diamond was.

"Congratulations Bella! Edward you are a very lucky man."

"Yes I am." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat, which he heard because he almost started laughing, almost.

"Charlie would you mind if Bella came over to my house. I know my parents will want to see if she said yes."

"Okay. You kids have fun."

"We will Charlie and thanks. What time do you want Bella home?"

"Your going to be her husband soon Edward and my son-in-law. No more curfews. You two just go have fun." Was Charlie saying what I thought he was saying? No curfew? We said our goodbyes and then walked back to Edward's car.

The drive to his house didn't take very long. Soon we were parked outside of his house. Edward came around and opened my door for me, taking my hand when I stepped out of the car.

"Nervous Bella?" He was joking.

"No not at all." Then we walked up the steps holding hands, into a house full of six overjoyed vampires.


	5. At the Cullen's

When we walked into the house everyone was waiting on us, even Rosalie, and there was a loud chorus of congratulations. Alice came running up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Congratulations Bella. So, when are we going to go shopping for a dress? I have the cutest thing in mind that I saw at-"

"Alice, Bella and I haven't even set a date yet."

"Oh okay well Bella, tell me when because I really want to go with you to find a dress." Alice almost looked happier than me, almost. Edward looked up at me and he had a glimmer of laughter in his eyes. When I looked away everyone was gone.

"Come on Bella, let's go upstairs." Edward picked me up into his arms and ran upstairs. He put me down on the couch and turned on some jazz music, then he rejoined me. Edward picked me up and held me in his arms.

"What do you think everyone is going to say when we go to school tomorrow and you have on my engagement ring?" Edward was laughing. I hadn't even thought of this.

"Well all the girls will be very sad. Seeing as they are all infatuated with you." I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of seeing all of my classmates faces tomorrow.

"Don't forget about Mike and Eric Bella." Edward was smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"What am I going to do with them?"

"Well I could take care of that easily." Edward smiled showing his perfectly white, venom coated teeth.

"Edward you wouldn't."

"Or would I?" Then Edward took my face in his hands, his sweet, cool breath blowing in my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan Mason Cullen. I like the sound of that." Then his cold lips were on mine, and I lost control. I wound my hands into Edward's hair. I started to part my lips but then he pushed me away. My head was spinning.

"How soon do you want to get married Bella?"

"Are you going to change me before or after we are married?"

"After."

"Well then let's get married as soon as we can after graduation." I wanted to marry Edward very soon. Not because I wanted to be a vampire but because I wanted to be able to spend every day with him, and every night with out any interruption from Charlie.

"How about Saturday, the week after we graduate?"

"That doesn't give me much time to plan for this Edward. I have to get a dress and find a church and…"

"Bella what do you say to getting married here, at our house, in the back yard?"

"Edward that is a wonderful idea." Then Edwards lips were on mine. Our bodies pressed against one another. My hands entwined in his already messy hair. Edward was not being careful, which I never minded. Then he was standing.

"Come on Bella, it's midnight we have to get you home." Edward took my hand in his and lead me down the stairs. No one else was in sight and we walked out to the car, got in, and started the drive back to Charlie's house. 


	6. School

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post new stuff, My friend was over all weekend and I didn't get a **

**chance to write anything. I might get the next chapter up tonight but if not it will be there on friday I **

**hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or New Moon.**

Charlie did not wait up for me, which was a surprise because Charlie usually would have been worried sick if I had stayed out passed midnight. Edward and I went upstairs. He waited in my room while I went to take a shower.

I tried to rush so that I could make it back to Edward, but there was no hurrying the showering process. The hot water, mixed with the scent of my strawberry shampoo was ever so relaxing, making it very hard to hurry. Every time I would think about my future husband, Edward in my room it would tense me up, and I would have to start the process of relaxation all over again.

When I got out I towel-dried my hair, put on my sweatpants and top, and rushed back to Edward. He was sitting perfectly still on my bed, waiting for me with outstretched arms. I put down my bag of toiletries and ran to him. He caught me, picked me up, and placed me beside him on the bed. We stayed there for the longest time lost in each others gaze until Edward broke the silence.

"We have school tomorrow and you need to go to sleep Bella."

"Alright fine. Will you stay with me?"

"Don't I always?" Then Edward took me into his arms and, reluctantly I fell a sleep.

The next morning I woke up expecting to see Edward right beside me where he always was ready to great me with a kiss, but he was gone. In his place was a small note written in Edward's elegant script.

**Bella,  
I will be back to pick you up for school. I could not let Charlie find my car in the drive now could I? I Love You. See you soon.  
Edward**

After reading the note Edward had left me I picked up my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom. I was a little keyed up about school. I was nervous about everyone at school finding out I was engaged. I let the scent of my strawberry shampoo fill the bathroom and I breathed in it's soothing aroma. The warm water mixed with my shampoo calmed me down, until I stepped out of the shower, then a new felling over took me when I heard the doorbell ring. Edward was here. I almost rushed out of the bathroom, but then remembered I wasn't dressed. I wrapped a towel around my body and ran downstairs to answer the door.

When I opened the door Edward was there waiting for me. He looked over my dripping wet body in my towel hardly big enough to cover me. His eyes went wide with awe, and I giggled under my breath. Edward then smiled my favorite crooked smile and pulled me into his arms for a kiss. When our lips touched my heart skipped a beat. A wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my fingers into his beautiful bronze hair. Then my lips started to part and Edward's went still under mine. Then he slowly and gently pushed me away.

"Your not going to school like that are you Bella?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile once again as he said this.

"Not unless you want me to."

"I don't think I would like to hear what the boys at school are thinking about my future wife if you do."

"Alright then I will go change. Wait right here." I ran up the stairs to my room, got dressed and then walked back to the bathroom. My hair was already half dry so there was no point in trying to blow-dry it straight. I put it up in a rubber band and walk down stairs.

Edward was waiting for me at the kitchen table, looking more like a Greek god than a normal high school student, but then Edward wasn't a normal anything. I took his hand and we walked out the door to Edward's shinny Volvo in the drive. When we made it to the car he opened my door for me, and then went around to his side and got in.

He started the car and took my hand in his in the seat. Then he turned to look at me. He smiled and I felt myself blush, and I looked down. When I finally looked back up we were already at school and Edward was standing at my door, holding it open for me. I took Edward's hand and stepped out of the car. We walked hand in hand to my first class.

"Get ready for the Spanish Inquisition." Edward said sighing.

"What?"

"When people see your ring they are going to ask a lot of question, especially Jessica when you get to Trig. Be ready." Edward was smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Joy." I was less than ecstatic about facing Jess. Edward and I then walked into class. Mike and Eric didn't notice my ring, but I was sure they would find out before lunch.

When it was time for Trig Edward and I walked to class together. He stopped at the door because this was the only class we didn't have together. Edward brushed my check with the back of his hand and kissed me before walking away. Then I walked into the room taking my seat in the back of the classroom beside Jessica. She must have seen my ring because I heard her gasp.

"Oh my God! Bella, did Edward purposed?" Jessica looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"Yeah, he did." I was trying to stifle a giggle.

"Bella, your ring is gorgeous! It must have cost a fortune." Thank goodness that class had started and Jess was called on for an answer so I would not have to answer her.

When class ended I walked out of class as fast as I could so as not to face Jessica. When I got to the door Edward was there waiting for me.

"Jessica was shocked. You should have heard what she was thinking." Edward was laughing at this bit of knowledge that he knew and I didn't.

"What did she say."

"Nope, come on we have people waiting to ask us questions at lunch." Edward took my hand in his and we walked to the cafeteria.


	7. News

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I can't really think of new stuff for my fan fiction. So I am starting a job search. I need someone who likes my fanfiction and who loves Twilight and New Moon to help me with ideas for my fanfiction. If anyone would like to help me please send me a message. Thanks Guys. Hope you like the update!!!**

**Please R&R!! Thanks!**

_"Nope, come on we have people waiting to ask us questions at lunch." Edward took my hand in his and we walked to the cafeteria._

* * *

I was not going to let that information about Jess he knew be kept a secret. I would just have to wait for the right time to ask him.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind holding my left hand please?"

"Why Bella? Don't you want people seeing that gorgeous ring on your finger?" Edward was trying to hold back a laugh, but he was still smiling my favorite crooked smile. It was very hard to be mad at him when he cheated so.

"I really would like to enjoy my lunch with out playing 20 questions please." I was starting to get annoyed.

"Bella, Jessica already told everyone that were engaged. You should have known she would. Now come on, be a good sport; seeing as how your acting people might get the idea that you don't really want to marry me."

Glaring at him I walked into the cafeteria with Edward not far behind. Everyone's eyes were on us. I went to sit down at our table beside Alice, but before Edward could even get there Jessica had already started on me.

"Bella, there you are. You walked out of class before I could tell you congratulations." Everyone was staring right at me and it looked like I was going to have to answer.

"Thanks Jess." She still wouldn't let it go.

"So when is the wedding going to be?" I didn't want to tell Jessica that we already had a date set because I didn't want her to attend. Edward and I wanted it to be just our family there. So it looked like I was going to have to lie to Jessica so that she would drop the subject.

"I'm not sure. Edward and I haven't set a date yet." As soon as I said this Edward started laughing. What was so funny? There were some things I needed to ask Edward when we got back to the privacy of his Volvo.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickely. When gym was over I changed my cloths and walked out of the building to where Edward was waiting on me. He resembled a Greek god standing there. A few girls were standing by gawking at him, so I decided to play a little game with them, make them jealous.

"Edward! There you are! I missed you so much!"

I ran over into Edwards arms and kissed his un expecting face. I couldn't help but giggle. When I let him go I looked over at the girls, smiled, and waved my hand at them so they could see my ring. They walked off in fury, and Edward and I both started to laugh. He had obviously read their minds for his own benefit.

"Jealous Bella?" Edward said, laughing harder than I had heard him laugh in a while.

"Who me? Never. I just wanted to show those girls that you were taken."

"Oh I see so when girls are showing interest in me you love to show off your ring, but when a few people want to tell you congratulations you shudder. You amaze me Bella." He was smiling my favorite crooked smile. I took his hand and we started walking back to the parking lot.

"Speaking of that, what were you laughing about at lunch?" It seemed like finally the perfect time to ask Edward about this and about Jessica.

"I was laughing at what you said about not having a date for the wedding set yet. Your statement gave Mike quite a few ideas."

"Would you mind sharing that with me please?"

"Mike seems to be under the impression that he still has time to talk you out of marring me because we haven't set a date yet. He is hoping he still has a chance."

"Well I guess that's just to bad for Mike."

"Yeah it is." Edward looked at me and smiled. We were already at the Volvo. I got in my side, and in less time than should be possible Edward was in his seat beside me starting the engine, he took my hand in his, and started the drive back to Charlie's house. We were both not speaking in the car, until I broke the silence.

"Edward what was Jessica thinking in Trig when she saw my ring?"

"She thinks that we are two young to get married and that we're just rushing in to things. She also thinks that the only reason we're getting married is because you're pregnant."

"What? How could she think that? She doesn't even know-" Edward interrupted me before I could finish.

"Bella, sweetheart it doesn't matter what she thinks. We will never see her again after graduation. Calm down."

Edward was rubbing circles into the back of my hand. We were already at Charlie's house and Edward was out of the car opening my door for me. He took my hand in his and we walked into the house. Charlie wouldn't be home for a while, plus he didn't care if Edward came over anymore everything was fine between them now. Edward went and sat down in the din while I put my books away upstairs.

When I walked back down the stairs Edward was sitting on the couch waiting for me. I went over to the couch, picked up the remote, and laid down beside Edward. Edward then took the remote from my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Bella there is something I need to tell you."


	8. Confession

**Okay. Now I know that this update is short but I hated leaving everyone hanging from a cliff for a whole week until I posted again, so here it is the next chapter! I hope you all like it!!! R&R if you want to make me smile!!**

_"Bella there is something I need to tell you."_

* * *

Edward had a distant look in his eyes, like he was worried about something. I had to pay very close attention to what he said next because he was speaking very fast. The way he spoke when he was agitated.

"After we get married we have to fake our death, because when I turn you into a vampire you wont be able to see your family again, or they will get suspicious. I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I should have. I could understand if you didn't want to marry me and become a vampire because you could never see your family again. That would be…..quite fair-"

"Edward stop. I'm not upset or mad or whatever. I love you, I do want to become a vampire and marry you. I knew that I would have to leave my family, I just didn't know how we were going to do it." Edward had a look in his eyes of aggravation and worry. I wish he would stop taking the blame for everything.

"You knew?"

"Well yeah. I mean how could I be around Charlie or Renee? They would for sure notice that I wasn't eating and that I didn't sleep anymore." Before I could finish my sentence the phone rang.

"Edward don't worry. We'll figure out something. Wait here while I get the phone." I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where the phone was sitting on the table and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella. It's Mom."

"Oh hi mom. What's up?"

"Do you remember how Phil and I were coming up to Forks for you graduation?"

"Yes I remember. Why?"

"Well, sense the wedding is only one week after your graduation Phil and I are just going to stay in Forks. Oh and While I'm there honey, we can go shop for your wedding dress. This is going to be so much fun! "

"Alright Mom. Sounds good to me."

"Bella, one more thing. Are you sure you want to get married so young. You have the rest of your life ahead of you. I'm sure Edward will understand."

"Mom I want to marry Edward. I love him more than anything and I don't want to wait."

"Okay honey I believe you. I just don't want you to rush into things like I did."

"Don't worry Mom. Hey I am going to go okay."

"Alright Sweetie. I will talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye Mom."

"Bye Bella." I put the phone down and headed back to the den, where Edward was. He was still sitting on the couch, channel surfing. I walked over to Edward and got into his arms. He pulled me closer so that I was resting on his chest, then he turned down the volume on the TV.

"I'm sorry about earlier Bella. I love you" Edward had a sincere look in his eyes which made my heart skip a beat. He was so perfect.

"I love you to Edward. One question though?"

"Anything."

"How are we going to fake our death?" I looked up at Edward and the grin that was on his face was now replaced with a frown.

"Well I was thinking about how we are going to go on a honeymoon. Well Alice saw that one of the planes is going to crash the day we leave for our honeymoon, and if you family thinks that that's the plain were on then they will think we died in the crash. When in reality you will be safe at my house for three days, becoming a vampire. Then we can go on our real honeymoon."

"Well I guess that sounds like the best way to do it."

"I know its hard Bella, but"

"No Edward it's okay. I get to spend the rest of my life with you, and that makes me happy." Edward then held my face in his hands.

"I love you Bella." His breath was making my head spin.

"I love you to." Then his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my fingers through his tousled bronze hair. My heart beat quickened and I lost control. My lips started to part under Edwards, but he didn't stop. He just pulled away for a second, looked into my eyes and whispered "Bella please behave."

Then his lips were on mine again, my hands were memorizing his face. His hands were doing the same. The Edward stopped abruptly, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He then pulled me closer to him draping his arm around me. I wondered what was going on, but then I heard a car pull into the driveway. Charlie was home.


	9. Charlie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or New Moon. Those belong to the beautiful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

When Charlie walked in the door he hung his coat up and came into the den where Edward and I were seated, now appropriately on the couch. 

"Hi. Bella what are we doing for dinner?" Charlie was eyeing the television so I knew that there was obviously a game on TV he wanted to watch.

"We're going to have fish. Is that alright with you?" Tonight I wanted to cook something simple, something that wouldn't take very long. I was tiered tonight.

"Yeah Bells that's fine. Edward are you going to stay for dinner?" When Charlie asked this Edward stood up and I followed his lead.

"No thank you Charlie. My mother has something planed for tonight. I actually need to get going."

"Oh okay. See you later Edward."

"Goodbye Charlie." Edward walked into the kitchen with me on his heals, and turned around to face me.

"Afraid of my cooking Edward." We both broke out in small laughter.

"No, but Esme and Alice planned something for tonight, but they wont tell me what it is. All they said was for me to be home tonight."

"Oh alright then. Will I see you later tonight?"

"Yes you will. I'll be back to see you in a little bit Bella." Then Edward drew me into his arms for a brief kiss and walked out the door.

After Edward left I got to work on making dinner for Charlie. I got some fish out of the freezer, breaded them, and put them in the frying pan to cook. While they were cooking I got the stuff to make a salad out of the fridge.

As soon as the fish were done I put them and the salad on the table. Then I called Charlie for dinner. We had just sat down at the table and started to eat dinner, when Charlie spoke up.

"This is really good Bella."

"Thanks. Mom called today to say that she and Phil were staying in Forks longer than they planned after graduation. They are just going to stay until the wedding. Mom also says "Hi". "

"Well that makes sense. Seeing is how there isn't much time between the wedding and graduation. You could postpone it though. I'm sure Edward will understand." Charlie had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. I was going to have to kill that hope.

"Dad, I already had this conversation with Mom. Edward and I are getting married next week. We love each other and we're both ready."

"Alright Bella. I was just saying." By now we had already finished dinner, I was getting up to wash the dishes, and Charlie was going to watch the game. When I finished the dishes I walked into the den to tell Charlie goodnight before going upstairs.

I couldn't wait to see Edward. I missed him so much even though we had only been apart for a very short time. I also wanted to know what Esme and Alice had been planning for Edward and if it had anything to do with me. When I got to the top of the stairs I rushed to the bathroom to take a shower before going to my room to see Edward. I smelled like fish and I felt nasty so I wanted a bath.

I went into the bathroom and started the water. When I got in the hot water felt good on my body, mixed with the scent of my strawberry shampoo it was relaxing. I wanted to stay in the warm water longer, but my want to see Edward overpowered that thought.

I jumped out of the shower, put on my sweat pants and tee-shirt before rushing to my room to see Edward. When I reached my door I flung it open, but instead of seeing Edward there sitting like a Greek god on my bed there was a different visitor. One I had not expected.

* * *

** Sorry about the cliffie but. Did you like it? I hope so. I know it's a short update but I am hopeing to have the next chapter done by tonight so anyway. R&R please if you want to make me smile!!**


	10. Welcome Home

**Yay!! Now you get to find out who was waiting for Bella in her room!! Some of you actually guessed right. Thanks for a few reviews!!!! So I hope you like this update because it might be as far as a get for about another week. Who knows though. If I get enough reviews tonight then I might just have the next chapter up tonight. We'll See. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or New Moon. Those belong to the beautiful and talented author Stephenie Meyer! **

* * *

Alice was sitting on my bed reading a magazine I had just gotten in the mail. She must have smelled me when I walked in because as soon as the door was open she looked up.

"Oh hello Bella. I hadn't realized you were out of the shower yet. Are you ready to go? I hope your not going to wear that." She was referring to my sweat pant and tee-shirt combo I usually slept in.

"Alice would you mind telling me where we are going. I didn't know anything about this. Where is Edward?"

"Edward? Oh you will see him later. Now put some clothes on and meet me downstairs." Before I had time to ask questions Alice was already up and out the window.

What was going on? The only way to find out was to give into Alice and go with her to whatever was happening. I walked over to my closet to pick out an outfit. I didn't know the occasion so I decided Edward's favorite would be best, because he would probably be there.

I pulled on my blue sweater, a pair of jeans, and my shoes before walking downstairs. When I got there I walked into the den where Charlie was. He needed to know that I was going out, even if it was against my will.

I walked in the den and saw Alice sitting on the couch talking to Charlie. They both turned around to stare at me.

"Ready to go Bella?" Alice was obviously anxious to get going. There really must be something big going on tonight.

"Yeah I'm ready." I started to walk to the door but Charlie caught me first.

"Bella you have school tomorrow so don't be out to late."

"Alright I'll see you later Dad." Charlie was satisfied and he turned up the volume on the television. Thanks goodness I wasn't going to have to listen to all of that noise tonight, I would be out with Alice.

When we got outside I saw Edward's silver Volvo in the drive.

"Alice is Edward here?" I was very hopeful.

"Yes he is in the car, but he is blindfolded so he wouldn't know where we were going. When you get in the car you have to put on one too." Alice had a glimmer of laughter in her onyx eyes.

As soon as I opened the door to the car, Alice handed me a blindfold. Edward was sitting in the backseat, and he must have smelled me when I opened the door.

"Bella?" Edward reached out his hand to touch mine.

"Hey Edward."

I soon as I got in the car I was in Edward's arms. They were wrapped tightly around my waist. Alice shut the door, walked around to her side, got in the drivers seat, and started the engine. Before driving off she turned around to look at me.

"Bella put on your blindfold, you and Edward can't see the surprise before we get there."

Alice saw that I wasn't about to put on that blindfold so she reached over the seat and put it on me. When she turned around and wasn't looking I tried to take it off but she stopped me with a threat.

"Fine Bella. You can take it off, but just remember the minute that mask leaves you face before I say it can I am giving you a makeover, and it wont be a pleasant one either. I'll wax your eyebrows and….."

"Alright Alice fine."

Edward was laughing at how easily Alice could control me. Hopefully, someday this would wear off. Edward and I were sitting in the car blindfolded for about a half hour until I felt the car come to a stop. Alice came around to my door and opened it for me. She took my hand and helped me out of the car seeing as how it was dark and I was blindfolded.

As soon as I was standing she went around to the other side to help Edward. She and Edward then joined me and Alice took our hands in hers and led the way to God knows where.

"We have a little bit of a walk ahead of us before we get to your surprise, so lets play 20 questions Bella. Want to?" Alice's was a high strung person, but tonight she was extra hyper and excited.

"Sure. Why not." Tonight and only tonight I was going to humor her.

"Thanks Bella. Alright I'll go first. Let me think. Alright I got it. Is Edward a good kisser?" Alice was snickering, she was getting a kick out of this.

"Next question please." I wasn't about to tell Alice that Edward was such a good kisser that every time he kissed me I almost fainted.

"No Bella. You have to answer, it's how the game works."

"Fine whatever. Edward is the most amazing kisser ever. He makes me want to…."

"Alright Bella I get it. I don't need all the gruesome details. I think that's enough 20 questions for now." I had said that mostly for Edward's benefit. I knew he would get a crack out of that. I also wanted Alice to stop with the questions before she got even more personal.

We hadn't walked for very long before Alice was leading us up some stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs Alice had obviously lead us into a room because everything was light now. Like we were standing in a house. Were we at the Cullen's? Alice then let go of Edward's and my hands. As soon as she did this Edward reached over, grabbed my hand, and moved closer to me.

"Are you ready to see you surprise?" Alice was removing my blindfold and there was someone helping Edward with his. When our blindfolds came off. We were standing in a house that I had never seen before, and all of the Cullen's were standing under a big banner that read, "Welcome Home Bella and Edward". Was this house ours? Edward and I both had a look of shock on our faces compared to the happiness upon every other Cullen face.

* * *

**yay!! did you like it??? I hope so. Hey i have a surprise for you. The little purple button on the left side of the page is magic. Click it and see. You know you want to. R&R to make me smile**


	11. Always and Forever

**So i was in Raleigh for a few days at my aunts house so i couldn't post my new chapters. All i could do was write them on paper and post them when I got home. But now I have two chapters ready for you and this one is going up right now you might have to wait until tomorrow for the next one because I have to get up early. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or New Moon**

* * *

A loud chorus of "surprise" rang out from all of the Cullen's. Edward looked from me to Carlisle and we both smiled. Then Edward spoke with his velvety, musical voice.

"Is this _our_ house Carlisle?"

"Yes Edward. I thought you and Bella might enjoy having a place of your own."

I was speechless. Carlisle had bought us a house! They were all so kind! I was over whelmed with joy and I ran up to Carlisle and gave him a big hug.

"Oh thank you so much Carlisle! It is a beautiful house. I love it." Before he could even speak Edward chimed in.

"Yes, it is a wonderful house." Edward cam over to where I was standing and put his arm around my waist.

"Your very welcome, both of you. It is your wedding present, your graduation presents are in the house but you have to look around to find those." They got me a house and a graduation present? I hate it when people spend money on me. They were being way to nice to me. I really didn't need all of these presents.

"Thank you all so much. You are very sweet, all of you. You didn't have to do all of this." Their faces were all soft, kind, and very loving. Esme put her arm around my shoulders because Edward was already occupying my waist. She turned to speak to me.

"We wanted to Bella. You are a part of our family now, and we all love you."

"Well thank you Esme, and all of you. Your are very sweet." I turned to look into Edward's eyes and then Carlisle addressed the entire party.

"Well I think we are going to leave now. I am working tonight at the hospital. Our house is just a short run through the woods. Come and visit us whenever you please." We all exchanged hugs and goodbyes and then they were out the door leaving Edward and I to explore our new home.Edward took me into his arms and started to kiss me all along my jaw line.

"Do you like the house Bella?" He whispered this in between kisses, making it very hard to concentrate on answering him.

"I love the house. It is very beautiful."

And it really was. There was a grand staircase on the right side of the room leading up to the bedrooms I presumed. The entire backside of the house was a glass wall. Just like in the Cullen's house. There was an unnecessary dinning room table and kitchen. Well they will be after Edward changes me.

"Would you like to explore the rest of the house Bella?" Edward had my face caught between his hands, his cool breath blowing in my face with every word he spoke. The smell was intoxicating, making it very hard to form coherent sentences.

Edward noticed how dazed that I was, and he started to giggle before leaning in to kiss me. He came closer to my face, stopping as soon as our lips brushed together with the slightest touch. His cold, hard lips against my soft, warm ones. Then we both couldn't hold there any longer and our lips finally met. Both of us now longing for each others passionate touch.

I was trying very hard to keep control of myself, but my heart was beating out of my chest. Edward smiled under my lips and then, while still kissing me, lead us over to the soft leather couch that was placed in the center of our living room. Edward let out a small, playful growl before picking me up and throwing us on to the couch with enough force that it almost flipped over.

Edward was on top of me. His hands were exploring my bare back beneath my shirt, while mine were entwined in his messy bronze hair. Edward then stopped kissing my lips and moved on to leaving butterfly kisses all along my neck and jaw line. His lips were icy cold against my skin but then when he moved on to kiss another spot the place he had just left would burn, like it was on fire.

This sensation was sending shivers up my spine. Edward and I had never been this intimate before. He was always to worried about crossing the line and hurting me. But this was the farthest thing from pain, this was heaven. All I ever needed for eternity was here with me on this couch, Edward was and is my heaven. Always and forever.

* * *

**Did you like it??? I thought my story needed a little more fluff than it had before, but just so the record is clear Bella and Edward DID NOT have sex. Love and Lust share the same company for them remember?? **

**Just so you know the purple/blue button does magic. You guys know the one. Clicky to see what happens and make me smile!! **

**P.S. Your Reveiw did make me smile, I can't remember your sn but thanks I smiled!**


	12. Edward's Gift

**Yay!! Two chapters in one night! I am on a role!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or New Moon. Those my dears belong to the beautiful Stephenie Meyer, who gave us our true love, the man of our dreams, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!!!**

**Whop Whop! Go Stephenie!! **

* * *

Then Edward stopped and jumped off the couch pulling me with him. We were both out of breath from the intense moment we had just shared. Edward was staring at me, his topaz eyes filled with love and passion. He truly did love me and I could tell by the way he kissed me, even by the way he would hold my hand.

Every time he would touch me electricity would shoot through my body and my heart would skip a beat. We are in love and I will be with my angle, Edward for eternity. How could I have even doubted and believed that horrible lie he told me last year about not loving me. I was stupid to believe such I thing. Now it just seemed so silly to me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Edward speak to me.

"Bella? I said are you ready to go explore the house?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Edward shook his head, took me by the hand, and we stated walking through the different rooms of our new house. We went through the kitchen and got to a door on the opposite side of the room. The door had a note on it reading:

_Happy fifth high school graduation Edward! Your present is on the other side of this door. We all hope you like it. It is a gift so that you can play for Bella. Forever. _

_Love,  
Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie_

So he could play for me? What did that mean? Edward put the note in his pocket and opened the door. Inside, the room was painted a lovely shade of red, with candle holders lining the walls. There were pictures of Edward and me together hung on the walls in beautiful, black crystal picture frames that matched the candle holders.

The most important feature of the room was placed in the center of the floor. Taking up a lot of space. It was a brand new grand piano for Edward. On the opposite side of the piano was a black leather couch. Now I see why the note said for him to play for me. It made since now. Edward and I walked over to the piano, there was another note sitting on the bench.

_Edward. I think you need sheet music to go along with that nice new piano of yours. Go look in the closet with the pink note on it reading "Music Room". It is a wedding present for you. I hope you like it._

_Love, Alice and Jasper_

Edward and I walked over to the closet and he opened the door, revealing a wonderfully stocked music collection. It contained every piece of sheet music a pianist could ever want. Everything from Debussy to Bach. Even the pieces Edward had written himself were here.

I could tell be the expression on Edward's face that this was a wonderful gift. There was another note placed on the shelve, this time the note was for me. The note read:

_Follow the blue arrows to find Bella's present_

Edward took my hand in his and we walked out of the music room together, following the blue arrows which lead us to a door. On the door was another piece of blue paper that said, "_Bella's Present_." Edward opened the door and we both gasped. I was dumbstruck by what I saw.

* * *

**Short Chapter and a cliffe I know and I'm sorry. I will have the next chapter up asap!!**


	13. Bella's Gift

**Okay so sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. My updates have been short as of late so I wanted this one to be long. Also i had writers block and my friend came over so I really didn't get much of a chance to write this weekend. But anyway here is the new chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or New Moon. Those belong to the beautiful and talented Stephenie Meyer. Lucky Girl. :**

* * *

We were standing in the threshold leading to our garage. Parked in the garage was Edward's Vanquish but there was another car beside it. A brand new, dark blue, 911 Carrera Cabriolet Porsche. It was the most beautiful car I had ever seen. I turned to look at Edward and my mouth was still hanging open with shock. He laughed at me and then spoke, with his soft musical voice.

"Wow. Carlisle told me he was buying you a car, but my God. He really did go all out." Edward was obviously speaking to himself but that didn't stop me from hearing him say that he knew Carlisle was getting me a car.

"Edward you knew? Why did you let Carlisle buy me a new car when you know I have a perfectly good one? I can still get use out of my truck."

"Bella when we fake our death you won't be able to drive your truck. We have to be inconspicuous. After all we are supposed to be dead."

"That makes sense. I am just a little attached to my truck. Charlie got it for me." Edward took me into his arms and held me there for a minute.

"I know Bella. It's going to be hard but I am with you."

"I know. Well lets go look at my new car shall we?" Edward let me out of his embrace and took my hand in his. We walked over to my brand new car. It was a very nice convertible and it had a hard top. I loved it. It was the most beautiful shade of dark blue. Perfect. Edward was getting behind the wheel.

"What are you thinking about doing with my car Edward?" Edward looked up at me. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Who me?"

"Yes you!" I was laughing now. He looked so perfect behind the wheel of my new car.

"I was just sitting here Bella. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt your car. I promise." Edward got out of the car and came over to me. We stood there for a moment, locked in each others gaze, until Edward broke our silence.

"Come on Bella. We have to get you home soon and we haven't even seen the upstairs of our house." Edward didn't even wait for me to answer. He just took my hand and lead me out of the garage.

We stopped in the kitchen and Edward picked me up in his arms, then he ran upstairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs briefly and then kept running to the nearest door. With me still in his arms he opened the door to a beautifully furnished master bedroom. This was our room.

The walls were painted red like the piano room downstairs and in the middle of the room was a king size bed covered by a black mesh canopy hanging from the ceiling. The bed had a beautiful cast iron head board that went perfect with the canopy. The sheets, matching, were red Egyptian cotton.

Lining the walls was Edward's CD collection and his massive stereo from his room. It looked like they had moved Edward out of his old room without him knowing. On the opposite wall from his music collection was a enormous book self. It had every one of my favorite books and some of Edward's.

There was a door on the far wall of our room. Edward was busy looking at his CD collection so I walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was a large bathroom, big enough to have been another bedroom. There was another one of the Cullen's now famous notes on the mirror. It read:

_Bella, you didn't think we would give Edward a present and not you, now did you? Turn around. See that tub? It's your wedding present from Jasper and I. I am so happy you are joining are family finally in more ways than one. I told you Edward would change you one day, Bella. Didn't I? I hope you like your present. _

_Love,  
Alice and Jasper_

I put down the letter and turned around. Sure enough there was a Victorian style tub in our bathroom. There was also a huge shower. Big enough for two people. There was every luxury bath product you could think of in the vanity and a nice supply of dark blue towels to go along with the scheme of the bathroom. Edward wandered in to the room, and put his arms around my waist.

"This is a nice bathroom." Edward the gave me a little kiss on my cheek.

"Yes it is really nice. That bathtub is what Alice got me for a wedding present."

"Well that was nice of her. Bella we need to get you home." Edward let go of my waist and turned me around to face him.

"Alright. Are you going to stay with me tonight?" Edward gave me a disbelieving look.

"I always do. Now come on Bella." Edward picked me up in his arms and ran out of our house and to the Volvo. He opened my door and put me in my seat. Then he went around to his side, got in, and started to drive off. Alice and the rest of the Cullens must have run home.

The ride back to Charlie's house was quiet. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around me while we listened to a fifties station on the radio. Edward sang every word to every song.

When we got to the house Edward opened my door for me and then kissed me goodbye.

"Be back soon." Then he was in his Volvo and gone. I walked to the porch, got the key out from under the eave, and let myself into the house. Inside everything was dark. Charlie had already gone to bed. I walked upstairs and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Compared to my new bathroom in Edward's and my house this one was very small. I couldn't wait to take a bath in my brand new Victorian tub.

For now though, my old bathroom would have to do. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good against my skin, mixed with the scent of my shampoo I was in a small heaven. Although it was nothing compared to my heaven with Edward. I got out of the shower, but I didn't dry my hair. I didn't feel like waking up Charlie right before Edward comes over. I put on my sweats and an old band tee-shirt. It was one of my favorite bands, My Chemical Romance.

When I got into my room Edward was waiting on me. He looked perfect, sitting there on my bed looking like a Greek god. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile with his arms held wide open, waiting for me.

* * *

**Aww yay!! Bella got a really nice car!!! So did ya like???? Well I hope so. Remember that the blue/purple button does magic. Clicky and you will see!!! R&R to make me smile! Thanks.**


	14. Graduation

**Okay so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been getting comments about how my chapters aren'r long enough so I really wanted to make this one long, and it took me forever to write it too. So don't expect to many chapters this long. Well i hope you like the Update. **

**P.S. I dont know if people really like my story so if I get 150 reviews I will post the next chapter. **

* * *

The next week went by fast. Everyone was ecstatic at school. The juniors were looking forward to finally becoming seniors, and the seniors couldn't wait to graduate. Life was faster than ever and the chaos was only beginning for Edward, myself, and the rest of our family.

The plans for our wedding had finally come together. Renee and Phil had come up from Jacksonville and were now staying in a hotel, waiting for graduation and the wedding. Alice, Esme, Renee, and I all went shopping together to find my wedding dress. Even if I would have much rathered them get it for me.

Today was graduation day, finally. Tomorrow I would walk down the aisle and marry my angel, Edward. For now though, it was time to graduate. I was going over to the Cullen's house so that Alice could do my hair and make-up. She threatened to make me play Barbie with her for all eternity if I didn't let her fix me up for graduation.

I got in my truck, for probably one of the last times and drove off to the Cullen's. The radio I had gotten for my birthday last year had a CD player with it, so I turned it on just to see what was in it. It was a My Chemical Romance CD, I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love, and the song Vampires Will Never Hurt You was playing. How ironic.

When I got to the house Alice was outside waiting on me with a curling iron in her hand. She was already dressed for graduation, in a lovely designer dress. I had a feeling that this might end badly.

With resentment, I stepped out of the car and walked over to were Alice was. Before I could speak she grabbed me by the hand and was leading me up to her massive bathroom. My own personal hell. Edward was at the top of the stairs waiting to greet me but Alice just walked passed him.

"Not now Edward. I have to get Bella ready, and I have no time to waste."

She didn't even stop walking to say this. She just kept on moving in the direction of her room, determined on torturing me. We got into the bathroom and everything was already set up. Alice had every kind of make-up you could possibly imagine. Some of the products I didn't even recognize. She also had the shower running. I guess she was going all out today.

"Okay Bella. Let's get started. Take off you clothes and get in the shower. We don't have any time to lose." I didn't bother arguing with Alice. She was going to win even if I did try, so I stepped into Alice's shower.

The warm water felt good on my skin. I didn't have my strawberry shampoo but Alice's smelled like roses which was just as good. I felt like I had only just gotten in when Alice turned off the water and was pulling me out of the shower.

I wrapped myself up in a towel while Alice got my hair. She was putting curling products in, preparing to dry it. She got the blow dryer and curling iron. Then she dried and curled my hair.

When she was done with my hair she moved on to my face. Putting on too much make-up for my taste. When she was finished with that she took me into her room to get dressed. I sat on the bed while Alice pulled out numerous dresses for me to see. She finally decided on a dress for me to wear. It was a silk, red dress that reached the floor. It was very elegant and to add to it Alice let me wear her diamond necklace and matching silver heals.

When she was done fixing me up I walked out of the room the best I could in four inch heals and went to the top of the stairs. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom with his mouth open. As I walked down the stairs Edward closed his mouth and drew me into his arms. He stared into my eyes and then spoke to me in his musical voice.

"You look beautiful Bella." At this I blushed crimson and Edward smiled. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and we walked out the door to his Aston Martin. We were talking his special car today because we were graduating.

Edward and I walked out to the car hand in hand. As soon as we were both in and buckled Edward drove off towards the school. Forks is such a small town that we have to have our graduation in the school gym.

The ride to the school was peaceful for Edward but my stomach was in knots. I am graduating today. I no longer have to go to school, as a human. I am also getting married tomorrow and then Edward is going to change me.

It seems like just yesterday I was seeing Edward for the first time across the cafeteria, and now I am going to marry him. My life was finally going to be complete. I will get to spend eternity with the one person I love more than life its self.

Edward parked the car in the parking lot and before I knew it he was at my door, opening it for me. He took my hand in his and we walked to the cafeteria. All of the graduates were supposed to meet together before the ceremony with our teachers.

The ceremony lasted an hour and a half. Edward was reciting exactly what the principle was saying in my ear the entire time. Graduating five times has obviously left its mark in Edward's mind. We both received our diplomas and Alice was valedictorian for the fifth time.

When it was over Edward drove me home because Renee wanted to spend the day together before my wedding tomorrow. We were going to go shopping and get our nails done. Mom is a real girly girl and she wanted to spend the day with me. I could not object because of the fact she would never get to see me again after tomorrow. Before I got out of the car I gave Edward a small kiss.

"I will see you tomorrow, wearing white. I love you."

"Yes tomorrow you will finally be Mrs. Cullen. Tomorrow then, in white. I love you too." He said in his melodic voice. I shut the car door and he drove off. As soon as I walked into the house Renee was waiting for me at the kitchen table, fully dressed for a day of shopping. I looked at her and ruffled the skirt of my dress. She nodded and I went upstairs to change. I picked out a pair of jeans and a white button up blouse. I hung my dress up in my closet and went to the bathroom to take of some of the make-up Alice had covered my face in. As soon as my face was washed I grabbed my purse and went downstairs to meet Renee. When she saw me she got up from the table and headed to the door. I stopped her before she could get it open.

"Mom are we taking my car? I didn't see yours in the drive."

"Is that okay Bella? Phil dropped me off after I changed and took the car with him back to the hotel."

"That's fine. I just need to get my keys. Hold on." I ran up the stairs and into my room. I didn't find my keys on my night stand where they should have been though, and before I could turn around I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waits. I jumped a foot, and a gorgeous familiar voice spoke from behind me.

"Shh Bella. Looking for these?" A hand was holding my keys in front of my face. I grabbed them and turned around to face Edward. He and I were both holding on to my keys, neither one of us willing to let go. I giggled as Edward pulled me closer with his arm that was still around my waist, and kissed me. My breath caught in my throat and my heart felt like it was coming out of my chest. Edward was driving me crazy. Then just as suddenly as it had started Edward stopped kissing me.

We were both out of breath and I wondered if Renee would notice this. He had let go of my keys and I was ready to go. Edward was about to go out my window but I stopped him before he could.

"Edward wait. I need you to take my graduation dress back to Alice, and tonight can you come stay with me? I have some of my things that need to be taken to our new house and I could use you speed to carry it there tonight." I had a puppy dog look across my face. Even though I knew he would do it I wanted to make it hard to resist.

"Of course I will Bella. Anything for you. I've got to go now, though and so do you. Your mother is waiting downstairs, and getting impatient." Edward gave me a small kiss and the was out the window with Alice's dress.

I ran downstairs to meet Renee and she was already outside standing beside my truck. I went around to my side and opened the car doors, got in, started the engine, and drove off. We didn't get past Charlie's street before Renee started to ask questions.

"Bella what took you so long upstairs. I heard you scream." She had that mother look in her eye. The one all mothers get when they know they have caught you doing something wrong.

"I was looking for my keys and I couldn't seem to find them. I thought I left them in my jean pocket that was in the dirty cloths and when I went to look for it I saw a spider." I was getting really good at lying. Keeping a secret about a coven of vampires for a year makes you a good liar.

When we got to the mall we shopped around for a while and then got lunch in the food court. After we ate I talked Renee into letting me visit the bookstore. She wanted to continue shopping but I made her stop. While I was looking at books she went into another store.

I seated myself on the floor with a book that looked descent and started to read. I got through the first chapter and then I heard someone call my name.

"Bella?" I turned around to see who had spoken to me, and when I did I saw Jacob standing behind me. I hadn't seen him since that day in the woods, after he told Charlie about my motorcycle and I thought I would never get to again , but yet here he was. I was so happy to see him that I got up, put my book on the ground, and ran to give him a hug. I obviously startled him because he wasn't hugging me back. I let go of him and stepped away.

"I'm really glad to see you Jacob." My voice came out guiltily , that I had not intended.

"It's really good to see you too. Sorry I didn't hug you. You just startled me. Want to try that again?" Jacob held out his arms for me for a welcoming, friendly hug. He let go of me and stepped back, looking right at my ring.

"Bella are you getting married?" Now I felt really guilty. I hadn't told Jacob that Edward and I were engaged. I assumed that Jacob still didn't like Edward because of what he did to me a year ago by leaving. I could tell by the look on Jacob's face that he wasn't happy.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Remember to Review!!!**


	15. Take Me Away

**So it has been forever sence I have updated I know!! The reason is my new chapter got deleted twice before I could post it. So I have rewritten this chapter about three times!! But here it is finished!!! YAY! I promise you wont have to wait that long for the next chapter!!!!**

**I posted I new story that is an original and it would make me really happy if you went and read it. It's called Fighting For Love! Thanks so much! Don't forget to review!**

**P.S. There might be a few typos sorry!**

**Thanks to everyone who review my last chapter!!! I love you all so much! I hate that 300 some people read that chapter and only about 20 or so reviewed! But for those who did I am giving you a cyber hug!!! Thanks!!**

* * *

_"Bella are you getting married?" Now I felt really guilty. I hadn't told Jacob that Edward and I were engaged. I assumed that Jacob still didn't like Edward because of what he did to me a year ago by leaving. I could tell by the look on Jacobs face that he wasn't happy._

"Yes I am. Edward asked me to marry him and the wedding is tomorrow." I said, a little quiter than I intended.

"Tomorrow? Bella you're going to marry that damn bloodsucker tomorrow?!" Jacob obviously still hated Edward, he was furious.

"Yes tomorrow. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"Do I have a problem with that?" said Jacob sarcastically. "You're damn right I have a problem with that! Bella, he left you and then all of a sudden comes back into your life, says he loves you, and now you're going to marry the bastard?!" Jacob was red in the face, and his voice was starting to crack from yelling.

"Jacob he left me still loving me. He didn't leave because he didn't want me. He left because he thought he was ruining my life, taking away my chance to live like a normal human being!" Now Jacob wasn't the only one who was angry.

"Well at least he knows he's ruining your life." Jacob retorted.

"Jacob! I thought you would be happy for me! Edward has never ruined my life and never will. Jacob I am going to marry him whether you like it or not. The least you could do is to be happy for me. You're my best friend." Tears started to swell in my eyes.

"Bella," Jacob said. "You are my best friend but I just can't, Bella I can't be there for you as long as Edward is in the picture. I'm sorry."

Tears were rolling down my pale cheeks. I walked over to Jacob and embraced him.

"Bella please. Don't cry." Jacob wiped the tears off my face with his warm hands. He looked like he could cry himself.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Jacob. I will always love you, you're my best friend. I hope your life is everything you've ever dreamed of." Before breaking our embrace I kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away, but before I made it to the door I could have sworn I heard Jacob say, "My life will never be complete without you Bella."

The tears started escaping my eyes faster now, and everyone in the mall was staring at me. Damn this human imperfection. Without paying much attention to the on-lookers, I set to my task of finding Renée so that I could go home.

* * *

"Bella, do you want to talk about what happened earlier with Jacob?" asked Edward. We were up in my room now and Charlie was already asleep.

"No, I don't. It's over now and behind me." I said, still a little upset from this afternoon.

"Alright, well are you ready to take your stuff to our new house?" Edward buried his face in my shoulder and started kissing my neck.

"Edward stop," I said giggling. Wow I am spending too much time with Alice. "Come on we have to get my stuff ready before tomorrow."

"Fine. Are these the boxes?" He said pointing to a stack beside my closet door.

"Yep, thats them. Everything in that corner goes," I said sweetly, lightly pushing him off me.

"Alright. I will take the boxes to the car if you hand me them as I come through the window." Edward got up and grabbed a few boxes, then he was out the window. By the time I had made it over to get another box Edward was already back. When all of the boxes were in the car Edward came to get me. I jumped on his back and then he ran for the car.

When we got to our new house Alice was waiting for us. She helped get all of my stuff and carried it into the house. Edward had already moved his things the day before. We were almost done and it was getting late so I laid down on the couch for a minute, and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up looking into a pair of topaz eyes but they didn't belong to the person I expected to see. 

"Get up sleepy head! It's your wedding day! Come on now, we don't have much time to get you ready." Alice was pulling the covers off of me, sending a chill up my spine as my body left the warm inhabitance of my covers.

"Charlie already left for our house to get ready with the boys. Renée, Esme, and Rosalie are all downstairs waiting on you. After you eat some breakfast get a shower and prepare to get ready." Alice had an almost evil grin on her face.

"Alice I can fix my own make-up, and-"

"No! Now Bella don't ruin my fun please. You will only be human one more day. Please let me dress you up." Alice was pouting at me and she almost looked pitiful.

"Fine. But I'm not going to be happy about it." I was trying not to grin while Alice squealed with delight.

* * *

My breath was catching in my throat. I am getting married. I was waiting with Charlie right inside the Cullens house for our que to walk down the isle. So many thoughts were running through my head and the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. 

Charlie must have seen this in my eyes because he gave my hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at me. After all of my brides maids had walked down the isle it was finally my turn. As soon as we walked out the door the first thing I saw was Edward's jaw drop, which made me blush.

_Just one kiss on my lips was all it took to seal the future. Just one look from your eyes was like a certain kind of torture. Once upon a time there was a boy and there was a girl just one touch from your hands was all it took to make me falter._

Charlie and I walked down the ilse and my eyes never left Edward's. Charlie kissed my check and told me he loved me before giving me away to Edward. We said our vows before our families and shared our first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone clapped, and the ceremony was beautiful. Now we were on to the airport to stage our deaths.

_Just one smile on your face was all it took to change my fortune. Just one word from you mouth was all in needed to be certain. Once upon a time there was a boy and there was a girl. Hearts that intertwined they lived in a different kind of world._

Edward and I went into the Cullen's house and up to his old room to change clothes because no one is supposed to know the Cullens built Edward and I our own house. We said goodbye to everyone and took our "suitcases" to the car and drove of to the airport.

When we got there was checked our bags and got on the plane. Edward and I went up to the stewardess and told her we forgot something and ran off the plane at human speed. It took off without us, its passengers flying to a certain fate, death.

Edward took my hand in his and we walked out to the car and drove back to our house ready to start our new lives together as a married couple, and myself as a vampire.

* * *

**Aww Yay!!!! It's done! The song in this chapter is Forbiden Love by Madonna. Remember to review please!! **


	16. Everything

**So I finally got this up after re-writing it about five times! Sorry it took a while to update but I have been busy since I only have about three weeks of school left. **

**Title of the chapter is by:Lifehouse (thanks Emma!!!)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or New Moon. Those belong to the lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer!!!!_**

* * *

Is it possible for time itself to cease? One moment you know exactly who you are and the next you are thrust into oblivion and all you know and feel is the pain. Tongues of fire licking your veins. Setting your body aflame from the very core of your soul. 

All I could feel was the fire. I screamed out in agony but no one answered. Beads of sweat ran down my face and mingled with my tears. My heart felt like it was being ripped from its cavity, slowly but surely being pulled out of my chest.

I could hear the beat of my heart in my ears. Fast and irregular. I felt something as cold as ice on my hand. Edward. I cried out, telling him to put his hands on my forehead, to stop the fire. In a flash my head felt cooler, but it didn't last long. The fire then intensified, reaching a climax of unbearable heat.

I tried to thrash about on the bed, but something or someone was holding me down. I screamed out in protest but a hand came down upon my mouth.

"Bella, please don't scream. I love you. I'm so sorry I did this to you."

With Edward's strong hand covering my mouth all I could do was look up into his eyes. They were filled with anguish, and pain. I must look like a raving lunatic to him. I would give anything right now for the fire to stop, and to tell Edward that it was alright.

"Don't worry Bella it will all be over soon, I promise."

That was the last thing I heard him say before I slipped into the darkness of death.

It seemed weeks later when I woke up. I knew it was only hours but could not shake the feeling of waking up from a coma. I opened my eyes and scanned the room, no one was there. The fire was almost gone now and only felt like a slight fever. Involuntarily I reached for my chest, I could feel no heartbeat.

I got up from the bed and walked over to a mirror. I had a raging headache and I was terribly thirsty. No, more than terribly thirsty. This was like no thirst I had ever experienced before. It was consuming, and all I could think about was; 'was this what Edward felt every day when he was with me? Is this the feeling the smell of my blood brought upon him when I was human?' God bless Edward for his uncanny resistance.

When I looked in the mirror, there were two red eyes staring intently at me, enclosed inside a snow white face. This face consisted of an angular jaw line and prominent cheek bones, and wavy brown hair that encircled it.

Looking down, the woman reflected in the glass was very slim. Every aspect of her body was now intensified. Her chest more even, legs trimmer and longer, stomach hard and tone. She was gorgeous. A woman trapped in the glass, and that woman was me.

As I turned away the door started to open, and there was Edward, open mouthed and staring right at me. He was carrying a glass of water, which he put down on the dresser before walking over to me. He put his arms around my waist and bent his head to kiss the tender skin at the base of my throat.

"Bella, are you thirsty?"

Edwards whispered against my skin, his cold breath giving me goose bumps.

"Yes very. But why are my eyes red?"

"It's just because your a new vampire and haven't hunted animals yet. They will turn topaz soon. Would you like to go hunting now or later?"

"Now, please?"

Edward laughed at this, and smiled at me. He took me by the hand, led me down the stairs, and out the front door of our beautiful new house.

"Bella since you're a new vampire I don't want to expose you to the smell of human blood yet, so we're not going to hunt in the mountains, because we would have to drive there and pass humans on the road. We're just going to stay in the woods here. There are some deer that live near by and they taste fine, not like mountain lions but they will do for now."

"Alright, well lets get going then. I've never been so thirsty in my life."

I said still laughing from Edward's last remark.

Edward started running and was gone in the blink of an eye, so I started after him. I was running so fast the the forest was going by in a blur of green and brown. Soon I had caught up with Edward. He looked over at me with disbelief. He was supposedly the fastest runner in the family, but that might just change.

I started to run faster pushing myself to the limit. I beat Edward to the clearing, and he didn't have time to join me before a deer came out of hiding, slowly creeping out of its place in the bushes.

Before I knew it, my vampire instincts had taken over, and I was pinning the deer to the ground with my body. I bit into its neck and the blood started to flow over my tongue, sweet and hot, quenching my thirst.

When I was finished I brushed the dirt off of my shirt and stood up. Edward was there waiting on me. He took me by the hand and pulled me to his chest. His stone cold arms snaked around my waist, locking me in place. He brushed my hair away from my face and started to whisper in my ear, his lips slightly touching my skin in the process.

"Bella, I love you so much."

My breath caught in my throat and a electric shock went through my body as Edward gently bit my ear.

"I love you too. Edward?"

Edward stopped biting my ear and looked up into my eyes.

"Yes...?"

"Let's go back to the house. Since I am not human anymore, we can finally get rid of those bonds you put on our physical relationship."

At this Edward smiled seductively, grabbed my hand, and started running for the house.

When we got to the door Edward picked me up in his arms and ran up the stairs. He threw open our bedroom door and jumped onto the bed, pinning me underneath him. He slowly bent his head and started kissing my neck, biting ever so slightly as he kissed.

He moved up my neck and found my lips. His lips slowly started to part against mine, and I followed his lead. Edwards hands moved underneath my shirt and we stopped kissing just long enough for him to pull it off me, and throw it into the floor.

His lips then met mine again while I was unbuttoning his shirt. My hands made their way to his pants, and soon we were both undressed and under the covers of the bed. Edward whispered in my ear 'I love you' and then we made love.**

* * *

**

**Remember to Review!!!!!!**


	17. Let It Will Be

**Hey guys! So I have news. This story is almost finished!!!! I am looking at probably finishing this story in four more chapters, and I have a question for everyone that reads my story. Would you like to see a sequel for this story or not? Not many people are reviewing which makes me think that no one is reading it anymore. I was going to write a sequel but if no one is going to read it I really don't see the point so please REVIEW!!!**

**Second: Zoha to answer your questions, yes Bella can still blush! I would never take that away from Edward. She also still smells like she did as a human. The only difference is Edward doesn't "thirst" for her blood like he did before. The smell just lingers on her body. As for your other question, yes Bella does have another power other than being resistant to other vampire powers. But you won't find out what it is until later. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to the beautiful and wonderful Stephenie Meyer!**

**This chapter is called: Let It Will Be, by Madonna**

* * *

Edward and I spent the entirety of that night, and most of the next morning enjoying our newly discovered physical relationship. Eventually we had to get up though. Today we were going to see Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen family. I was to be the subject of an experiment to try to discover my power.

Unwillingly, I wiggled my way out of Edwards grip on my waist, not without his protest, and I made my way to our bathroom. I quickly pulled off the little clothing I was wearing, and turned the water on. I waited until the water was searing hot, and then quickly jumped in.

The water felt wonderful against my unnaturally cold skin. I sighed and upturned my face into the flow of water from the showerhead, basking in the heat. The bathroom and shower started to fill with steam and I could no longer see anything. I fumbled around the shower for my shampoo and started washing my hair. My hair felt healthier now, than when I was human. Talk about a great perk of being immortal. I had just lathered my hair for the second time when I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my tiny waist.

I barely had a chance to rinse the soap from my hair before Edward was tenderly kissing the nape of my neck. I turned around so that he would have to stop kissing me and slightly bit down on my bottom lip. I slowly leaned in and whispered in Edward's ear, my lips slightly touching his skin.

"Kiss me Edward." He turned to me and looked into my topaz eyes.

"Oh, I'll do more than that." He said with a sinister smile.

Then he put his hands on the small of my back and drew me into him. He kissed the area right above my chest, and started to move down my body. Both of our hands were exploring each others bodies. So long hidden from each others view.

His lips found mine, and he started kissing me with great passion. I went to deepen the kiss and he mimicked my action. His tongue grazed mine, tasting ever so sweet. He started to back up against the wall of the shower. We rammed into it with a sizeable force. Both his hands flew out and landed on either side of my head to steady himself.

He rubbed his body against mine, sending shivers up my spine to spite the hot water and steam that filled the shower. My body reacted to his, flaming up like a kerosene lamp. My body was craving for his, a desire that seemed unearthly. Edward and I were about to comply to our desires when we heard someone calling us.

"Edward!!!???" Alice called from downstairs.

"Damn!!" said Edward.

We broke apart, and I turned off the water. Edward got out of the shower and grabbed towels for both of us. He handed one to me, we both wrapped up and opened the door that leads to our bedroom from the bathroom. Alice was sitting on our still unmade bed. When she saw how we were dressed and our wet hair, a sly smile spread across her face before she burst into laughter.

"Did I come at a bad time?" she wheezed between breaths.

Edward glared at her and I smiled a sheepish smile. The kind of smile that little children have when they have been caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

"Well, sorry Edward. How was I supposed to know? You should have heard me coming, or were you to distracted to pay attention?" Alice giggled a little as she said this last part, but quickly stifled it for Edward's tempers sake.

"Alice I didn't hear you coming but I don't know why, and I can tell you right now before you jump to that conclusion that it wasn't because of what Bella and I were up to." Edward growled.

"Alright already. Cool your jets, Edward. Everyone has sex. It's not a crime. Carlisle wanted me to come tell you guys to come on over when you're ready," Alice looked us both up and down. "Whenever that is." She started to giggle again.

"Ahh!! Don't start Edward because I know what you're going to say. Don't worry, I'm leaving now. You two kids get back to your fun and games." Alice winked at me and was out of the house at vampire speed, before Edward could react.Then he turned to me and sighed.

"What a way to kill the mood." Edward walked over and put his arms around my waist. I, in turn, laid my head on his shoulder.

"We'll make up for it later." I said kissing the area right below his collar bone.

Edward let a playful growl rumble through his chest, shaking both our bodies. He released his grip on my waist, and walked over to our closet. I followed him close behind. I looked in my closet at all my old clothes. Almost nothing fit now because of my transformation. Soon I was going to be forced to go shopping with Alice. I don't know how much longer I could live with wearing belts every day and still having my pants loose.

Since it was summer, and humans weren't going to be able to see my sparkling skin in the sun light that was shinning down on Forks today, I decided to wear a pair of white shorts with a hot pink lacy tank top.

After I had dressed, I pulled on my pink vans slip-on's and sat down on the bed, waiting for Edward to emerge from his closet. When he finally reappeared he was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a red long sleeve tee. He grabbed my hand and we ran over to the Cullen's house.

When we got there everyone was waiting in the living room. All seated together according to whom was married to who. Carlisle took me by the hand and motioned for Edward to sit down, then he spoke.

"Bella, I want you to concentrate very hard on Edward. Can you do that for me"

"Yes." I said.

"Alright, now concentrate on reading Edward's mind"

I concentrated only on Edward and trying to read his mind, but the only thing I could hear were the sounds of breathing coming from the other people in the room.

"Carlisle, I can't hear anything"

"Then you don't have the ability to read minds. Hummmm... now try Jasper's power. Try to feel the emotions that Rose is feeling"

Rosalie looked shocked, but I tried to concentrate on her feelings anyway. Once again nothing happened.

"Jasper, what is it like when you can feel emotions?" I said.

"Well, the emotions that you have is suddenly replaced by the person's that you're concentrating on. If you share my power you wouldn't have to ask. Carlisle she can't read emotions."

"Well then," Carlisle said. "let's see if she is still resistant to Edward's power. Bella, say something to Edward with your mind, and we'll see if he can hear it."

After Carlisle said this, I looked at Edward and concentrated very hard on telling him that I loved him. He smiled and spoke up.

"I love you too"

"Now we know that Edward can hear you when you direct your thoughts to him, but let's try it again. This time Bella, think something and direct it towards me." said Carlisle.

So, I thought about telling Carlisle how much I loved the house that he had gotten Edward and I.

"I can't hear anything this time." said Edward.

"Okay, then I think I almost have it. Edward what were you thinking about when Bella was trying to read your mind?" asked Carlisle.

"I thought about hunting. Why?"

"Well I think that you and Bella might be able to communicate with your minds, but only to each other, and you both can control what the other hears. What I'm thinking is that if Bella has something to tell you and she directs it to you, you can hear it, and vice versa. Now Edward, think about something but make sure you direct you thoughts to Bella, and we will see if she can hear you." said Carlisle, and then he nodded to me.

I tired listening to Edward's thoughts, and this time I actually heard what he was saying.

_ "Last night was amazing. Damn Alice for interrupting us this morning. I can't wait to get you home Bella. I really do hope that you heard that"_

Edward started laughing and so did I. Then I winked at him, and decided to answer him with my thoughts.

_ "Oh I heard you alright Mr. Confidence. What makes you think your getting anything tonight?"_

Edward looked at me with a shocked expression on his gorgeous face. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I burst into laughter. Edward started laughing too, and everyone in the room was staring.

"Alright, enough with your private conversation." said Alice jokingly. "Have we come to a decision that this is Bella's power Carlisle"

"Well for now, but more powers could develop over time. Just tell me if anything strange starts to happen with you Bella, you might be getting a new power." said Carlisle.

Edward stood up, walked over to me,and put his hand around my waist.

"Are we free to go Carlisle?" said Edward.

"Oh, of course. We'll see you kids later"

We said our goodbyes and I saw Alice wink at us before we left. She obviously new what Edward was up to. As soon as we were out the door he took off for our house, running his fastest, and I followed him.

He was already in the house and up in our room when I made it to the doorstep. I ran up to our room, and the door was standing wide open, but Edward was no where in sight. I entered the room and walked over to the bathroom door, but before I reached it I heard a growl behind me and the door to the bedroom slammed shut. Edward had hid behind the door.

He walked over to me and kissed me passionately on the lips. For the rest of the night we finished what we had started that morning.

* * *

**Well there it is! My vampire speed update. Review please and don't forget to tell me if you want a sequel or not please!**


	18. Send Me an Angel

**So it has been a while right?? I can't believe I'm writing gasp! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this!! It's all Stephenie Meyers!**

**This chapter is called _Send Me an Angel_: By Thrice**

**(thanks for the song Emma!!)**

* * *

A few months hava passed since Edward and I got married. Our entire family is moving in a few days to Manchester, England. Due to it's average rainfall and cloudy days, Manchester seemed to be the perfect place for us to move. We are all going to live in the same house this time, and we found a gorgeous mansion in the country side that was big enough to accommodate all of us.

Our plane is set to leave in three days from Vancouver, Canada. We are taking a plane from Canada instead of Seattle to make sure that Edward and I are not spotted by any one who thinks that we are dead.

I was upstairs packing up all of my belongings when a beautiful voice called for me.

"Up here Edward." I said calmly.

In a shorter time than should have been possible I felt his cold arms wrap around my waist and his breath on the nape of my neck. He lifted a strand of my hair and brought it up to his nose to smell.

"Ahh." He sighed."Bella you smell wonderful." He paused then to turn me around so that he could see my face."and I love it when you blush." He said as he gently kissed my now beet red cheeks.

Even being a vampire Edward could still dazzle me. He looked into my eyes from under his lashes, leaving me speechless.

"Emmett and I are going hunting in the mountains. Would you like to accompany us?"

"No thanks. Alice and I were going to go tomorrow, and I'm planning to take a walk when I'm done packing up the bedroom." I said sweetly, trying my hardest to dazzle him. Unfortunately, my poor attempts failed.

"Alright well I will be back tonight. Don't wait up on me." We both laughed at this, and Edward started for the door. He stopped half way and turned on his heel to face me again.

He sighed and walked back over to me. I was looking down at my feet out of embarrassment, he had caught me ogling at him. He lifted my chin with one of his fingers and kissed me. He pulled back, but not enough ,so that our lips were still touching and whispered.

"Oh and Bella, please try to be safe." He kissed me one last time and then he was gone.

After a moment to recollect my thoughts I went back to the task of packing up our bedroom. We had already shipped over our cars and Edward's piano. Everything else, except our clothes and the like, we were leaving here. Some day we would come back to Forks, I was sure of it.

When I had finished packing the bedroom, I went outside. I wanted to explore the woods around the house before we left and absorbed as much of the familiar greenery that was now home. A tear escaped from my eye before I could stop it. I wiped my eyes and walked towards the edge of the forest.

After walking for about half an hour I reached the river that ran behind our houses. The sun was at its peak in the sky and the water glittered like my skin.

I sat down on the bank and put my feet into the water. It was warm compared to my skin. With my feet still in the water I layed back into the grass, basking in the sunlight.

Hours must have passed while I was lying there, because the sun was now in the middle of the western sky. It must be sometime in the late afternoon. I got up and continued to walk into the woods. It wasn't long before I reached another clearing.

There were flowers everywhere, ranging in various colors. As I looked around I noticed that the clearing looked an awful lot like Edward's meadow, only smaller.

I was broken from my train of thought by a sudden movement in the trees surrounding the clearing. I moved a bit closer and saw a glimpse of something red as fire, and only then did I see the pair of blood red eyes staring out at me from the shadows.

* * *

**A short chapter and a cliffhanger! I know I am mean! The next chapter will be up soon I hope! Please Review!**


	19. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**I think this is the fastest I have ever written an update before. I felt like some one might shoot me because of the last chapters ending so I posted this chapter today. Hope you enjoy. Please review!!!!! **

**Dislcaimer: I don't own anything! It's all Stephenie Meyers!**

**This chapters title is a song by My Chemical Romance**

**Vampires Will Never Hurt You**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I gasped and sat bolt upright. I had been lying on the couch and now Jasper was right beside me, with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Alice, what is it?" asked Jasper. I was so shocked by what I had seen that I couldn't answer him.

"Alice," Jasper said again, placing a hand on my shoulder to stop me from shaking. "What did you see?"

"Bella and Victoria." I whispered. "Oh my God I have to tell Edward!"

I raced up the stairs at lightning speed and grabbed my phone off its stand, hastily dialing Edward's number.

"Come on damn it, pick up!" I yelled into the still ringing phone.

When Edward answered I started telling him everything I had seen. As soon as I got the last word out of my mouth the line went dead.

**Bella's POV**

I quickly backed up and away from Victoria's approaching figure, but in my haste I tripped over a branch and landed on my backside. I wasn't able to get away now. Victoria stopped two feet away from me. Now I was at her mercy.

I said a silent prayer, hoping that Alice had seen this coming. I stood up then, preparing to face the worst. Victoria had a sinister grin across her face, making her look even more like a feline. She was circling me like a lioness circles her pray before she pounces, laughing slightly under her breath.

"I see your dearest Edward finally changed you." Victoria hissed through her glistening teeth.

Because of the fear and anger, I knew my voice would crack if I spoke. So I stayed silent.

"Aww tisk tisk tisk Bella. It's rude to ignore people." She said. Again I didn't speak.

"Oh okay so your giving me the silent treatment. Don't worry. I'm not after your precious Edward, It's only you that I want." She paused and circled me one more time before stopping behind me. She leaned in so that she could whisper in my ear.

"Bella? Now that you're a vampire are you going to fight back, or make it too easy by just standing there?"

"I'm not going to let you get me that easily. I was helpless before, but now I can at least try not to get killed." I said. It came out a little less forcefully that I had hoped but without Victoria's eyes staring me down it was a little easier to speak.

She moved back around to face me and got down into a crouch.

"Oh you can try Bella, but you won't succeeded."

I mimicked her movement and crouched down. I was ready to jump as soon as she did, but a change in the wind sent her hair flying back behind her, and I started to lose my balance. At that very second she caught me off guard. She was on top of me tearing at my hair and face with her sharp teeth. I pulled together all the strength I could muster and kicked her off of me. I sent her flying back into a tree and then she landed on the ground.

She quickly got up and ran towards me. I tried to run away but I couldn't make myself move. Victoria rammed me into the ground and then everything went black.

**Edward's POV**

"Emmett go faster we're almost there!!!" I yelled at my brother.

"Edward the car wont go any faster. I am as worried and scared as you are, believe me. I want to get there as soon as inhumanly possible."

As soon as we were on the dirt road that leads to the house I jumped out of the car, and ran with everything in me into the woods. Bella's faint smell still lingered, so it wasn't hard to find the way.

Emmett was following right behind me. I could hear his thoughts. He thinks we're to late.

"It can't be to late. I _will_ save her." I said under my breath. "She has to be okay."

When I broke through the edge of the woods and into the clearing I stopped. There in the very middle of the field was Victoria standing over Bella's burning body,laughing.

At that moment the world stopped turning. Time was frozen, and nothing I was seeing before me was registering in my head. When everything finally clicked, I realized the Bella really was gone, and that I hadn't been able to save her. I screamed. Screamed so loud that the ground shook.

I charged at Victoria, tearing into every bit of her body with my teeth. I smashed her head in and broke her legs and arms. Emmett came up and helped me burn the body. There was nothing left of Bella but a memory. Emmett pulled me away from the sight and we silently walked back to the house.

When we got inside everyone was sitting in the living room. I looked at Alice and she was shaking. I quickly read her thoughts.

_"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry!"_

She got up from where she was sitting and ran over to me. Almost knocking me over when she hugged me. I broke down then and started dry sobbing, Alice was doing the same. My whole world had come crashing down on me today. Nothing seemed important anymore, and all I could think about was my beautiful Bella.

I let go of Alice and ran upstairs. When I opened the door Bella's human scent washed over me. She had never been in my old room as a vampire. I went over to the couch and collapsed into it, breathing in the last bit of her scent. She was gone. I didn't save her. I had been too late.

I promised her she would always be safe. But I wasn't good enough. I let her get hurt and now she's gone. My sweet, my angel, my life, my everything, my _Isabella._

* * *

**I really hope you liked this story! There will be one more chapter after this, the epilog. At the end of the epilog I will tell you the name of the sequel. Please Review!!! **


	20. Epilog

**So I am finally finished with this fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. So I have been getting lots of reviews with people upset about Bella's death. Well I promise you that you wont be sorry if you read the sequel! There are going to be lots of surprises in the sequel that I know you will want to know about! So please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!! This all belongs to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer!!!**

* * *

After Bella's death my family had decided it would be best to leave Forks, so we went through with our plan to go to Manchester. I couldn't make myself go back to our house. So Alice went and got my clothing for me, bringing it back to my old room. I asked her to leave Bella's things where they were.

I didn't go with the rest of the family to Manchester. I stayed behind spending my days alone in my room, with Bella's memory. Sometimes it felt like she was there with me in the room, lying next to me on the couch. But every time I would open my eyes, I would be disappointed.

It was foolish of me to hope that what had happened was all a dream. I saw her with my own eyes that day. It had to be real. I also couldn't dream which made the entire thing ridiculous.

I had thought about going to Volterra again to ask the Volturi to do me a "mercy killing". But I thought about what happened last time. Right before my family left Alice made me read her mind. She brought back the memory of when my family had found out I had gone to Volterra. Alice knew what making me see that would do. It would keep me from going to Volterra. It would be wonderful to end everything now, the pain and all. But I just couldn't do that to my family.

One month after Bella's death I joined my family in Manchester. The house was huge, just as Alice had said. I no longer played the piano. Every time my hands would touch the keys the song I was playing would change into Bella's lullaby, and hearing that caused me too much pain to bare.

It was a year before I was able to start school again. Alice, Jasper, and I all enrolled in Oxford. If any girls were interested in me, I didn't notice. I kept my eyes to the book, but my thoughts were always about Bella.

I don't know when or if I will ever be able to go back to Forks. The place where we met and fell in love. Right now it causes me too much pain to even visit the house, and check on it.

Some day though I hope I will be able to visit those luscious green woods. The town I loved so much, because of a memory. I hope I will be able to go back to our house and see her things without falling to pieces. Some day. Even if it takes forever.

* * *

**There it is and I hope that you liked it! So do you want to know the title of the sequel????**

**Drum roll please**

**(insert dramatic drum roll here)**

**It's going to be called Heaven Help Us**

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Playlist

**This is the playlist for A New Beginning. If anyone wants any of these songs you can PM me and I will send them to you.**

* * *

**_A New Beginning Play list_**

**B is for Bella **

**E is for Edward**

**1.Forbidden Love: Madonna (B)**

**2.This is How I Disappear: My Chemical Romance (E)**

**3.Heaven Help Us: My Chemical Romance (E)**

**4.Ghost of You: My Chemical Romance (E)**

**5.Song in My Head: Sherwood (E)**

**6.Flawed Design: Stabilo (E)**

**7.Send Me an Angel: Thrice (B)**

**8.Silhourtte: Thrice (B)**

**9.The Artist in the Ambulance: Thrice (B)**

**10.The World Spins Madly On: The Weepies (E)**

**11.Things I'll Never Say: Avril Lavigne (B)**

**12.Slipped Away: Avril Lavigne (E)**

**13.My Imortal: Evanescence (E)**

**14.I'll Be There For You: Bon Jovi (E)**

**15.I Turn To You: Mel C (B)**

**16.Love Song: The Cure (E)**

* * *

Oh and by the way, the sequel should be up tomorrow 


	22. Author's Note

**I have just posted the sequel to A New Beginning, Heaven Help Us. I hope you will all like it and go read it! If you are upset that Bella died I still sugest you read the sequel. You might just like it. So please review the sequel. The first chapter is a little short and I'm very sorry for that. But the next chapter is in progress now and hopefully will be up by Friday.**

**Now onto the Author's Note:**

**I will be going to the beach on Sunday and will not be back until the 29. So I will not be able to update. So if I write anythign at the beach I will be sure to post it because I am leaving again on August 2 for Alaska. My family is going on a cruise! I will be back on the 12 and again wwill not be able to update. I'm sorry that it will be a while before I update again, but I am going on vacation and everyone needs one of those!**

**xoxo**

**Meghan**

**(Charlotte Cullen)**


	23. Author's Note 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

As you can all tell it's been almost a year since I have written anything for fanfiction. First of all let me say that I am very sorry for my very long absence and for leaving you all hanging. Second seeing as it has been a while, a few things have changed. My personality has changed, my life has dramatically changed, and most importantly, my writing style has changed. I promise you though the writing changed for the better.

When I first started writing fanfiction I was 12 and I didn't have any idea how to write. Now I'm 15 and I've been through honors English classes and it has changed my ways. So, where does this leave all of my stories? Well for _Heaven Help Us _the news isn't good. I had forgotten what I had written so I had to go back and read it myself. Upon doing so I realized how badly the story was written and how poorly the plot was composed. So if I start to write again (which some of you will be glad to know I do plan on doing so) the story will change. I can't go back and rewrite _A New Beginning _from the start and I don't want to. But I haven't gotten very far in _HHU _so that one I can redo. I am thinking about posting the existing chapters in a separate story section entitled _Rough Draft_ or something like that. So I plan on coming up with a new angle for the story and in turn changing the outcome. Now if I was horribly mean I could keep Bella out of the story all together, but I can't do that to the readers or to myself. So in conclusion Bella will still be there, but things will happen a bit differently.

With _Neurotically Yours _I plan to keep the original chapters and write from there. I like the way I have things arranged for that story and I don't want to go back and change it. I also don't have many readers for that story, so it will be updated less than my more read stories.

**Closing thoughts**:

There is one more option that I could do. I could right an alternate ending to _ANB _and not continue _Heaven Help Us. _If I did continue _HHU_ it wouldn't be updated often because I don't have a plot for it and I don't know where I'm going to go with it. If I did decided to write an alternate ending and scrape _HHU_ I would start a new Twilight Saga themed story, most likely based from Breaking Dawn and as a continuation to the story line in my new form of writing and with a more developed plot line. So knowing this I'm asking you guys to tell me what you think about that idea and which one you would rather have me do. Review so that I can decide please.

HOUSE OF WOLVES WILL STAY THE SAME AND WILL MOST LIKELY NOT BE UPDATED ANY TIME SOON.

Hope you all are doing well!

-Charlotte


End file.
